sixtestfandomcom-20200214-history
Necromancer
}| }| }| } } | name = Necromancer | hp = 580 | exp = 580 | ratio = 1.000 | summon = -- | convince = -- | isboss = no | creatureclass = Humans | primarytype = Necromancers | abilities = Melee (0-80) Poisons you for 0-8 hp/turn, Death Hit (10-120), Stalagmite (20-120), Fast Self Healing, Summons up to 2 Ghouls or Ghosts or Mummies. | maxdmg = 260+ (580 with summons) | immunities = Invisibility | physicalDmgMod = 105% | holyDmgMod = 105% | deathDmgMod = 50% | fireDmgMod = 105% | energyDmgMod = 80% | iceDmgMod = 100% | earthDmgMod = 0% | drownDmgMod = 0% | hpDrainDmgMod = 100% | behavior = Necromancers distance themselves from their opponent, shoot a distance poison attack and summon undead creatures. They shoot less on you if you stand on distance than if you stand close. | sounds = "Taste the sweetness of death!"; "Your corpse will be mine.". | notes = Necromancers have really valuable items in their loot: Boots of Haste, Noble Axes and Skull Staffs. They have a weak defense so even knights are able to kill them with a litte limitation: their Death Hit works only if you stand next to them. | location = All the Tombs, Lich Hell, Drefia, Medusa Shield Quest room, Hero Cave, beneath Fenrock, Cemetery Quarter and Magician Quarter. | strategy = The most cost-effective way to hunt Necromancers by soloing is for knights and paladins to be of level 60+, for mages it is of level 40+. Mages: The best way to attack them using fire or ice spells, perhaps using runes like GFB and avalanche to help kill their summons. Lower level mages can summon demon skeletons, as it is much safer to make the Necromancer target them. While killing a few Necromancers at once, you should be careful, as they can surround fairly quickly with summons and while hitting you from distance. Higher level Mages need only hunt these by using Strong Mana Potions, as you'll only need to use Flame Strike and exura. But be careful, if you run into a spawn with 2-3 necros they can still easily trap you with their summons and that could result in a lot of mana being wasted. Try to stand still and use Fire Wave since they will keep exactly 4 sqm distance from you which makes it easy to defeat up to 5 necros with a few waves. Knights of approximately level 70+ can easily hunt these creatures after the Summer Update 2007. Just run up to them and melee them using exura ico and Soft Boots, you will need very little Strong Health Potions or Great Health Potions like this. Paladins can also use this strategy to kill Necromancers, except that they have to stay at a distance and maybe run around to avoid being hit by it's summons. | loot = 0-90 gp, 0-5 Poison Arrow, Book of Necromantic Rituals, Green Mushroom (semi-rare), Strong Mana Potion (semi-rare), Clerical Mace (semi-rare), Mystic Turban (rare), Necromantic Robe (rare),Skull Staff (very rare), Spellbook of Warding (very rare), Boots of Haste (very rare), Noble Axe (very rare). }}